erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rohan Argadain
Supreme Commander Rohan Uidhir Argadain is a prolific Ariilythian soldier, the Supreme Commander of MACE, and the first Athrugadhi STR agent. A highly decorated man capable of great empathy, backed by high moralist ideals, Rohan has often been considered the "Vaughan the Soldier" of modern day Ariilyth, with even Vaughan himself acknowledging this comparison. He first came into recognition and fame for his exploits on the jungle planet of Kehjah during the Kehjaho War. A war which showered him with prestige and honours for his selfless bravery and shining proficiency in discipline, marksmanship, and field commanding, but stretched his morale and moral resolve to the brink, leaving him a weary and scarred, though unrelentingly uncynical warrior. Following Kehjah, he has played an active role in wars and operations since, and is now considered to be the golden child of the Athrugadhi military. He is legendary for his marksmanship precision in particular, being hands down the greatest shot in the Athrugadhi Empire, arguably the galaxy, capable of operating, without waiver, under pressure. Rohan is a larger than life icon whose moral vigour inspires many who struggle to stay vigilant in hardship. He is a man who would lay his own life, and his own alone, to save but one innocent. While an idealist, however, Rohan is not without a sense of realistic awareness in the field. If a dire situation provides only two options, both an evil, he will fry his brain to find a kinder alternative, but if he cannot produce one, he will always take the lesser instead of wading on in naivete. Though, that's only if he is afforded the choice between 'lesser' and 'greater'. Outside of the military, he contributes much of his wealth to philanthropy and humanitarian endeavours. However, despite all his accolades, Rohan, against his ideals, is not perfect. Much of his golden public image is overly glamorous fantasy. Rohan suffers from PTSD, and acts like a human being would under those circumstances. It has lead him to commit heinous acts well below his idealised self for relief. He over-indulges, and sometimes abuses his celebrity privileges to get a thrill. He is at times vain, and is notoriously, amorously scandalous. His shameful whore-mongering and adultery has failed to stick him with any serious partner for long, and he is guilty of ruining the lives of many people on that side of the pond. His righteous attitude combined with this makes him a frequent hypocrite, too. But, despite all this, he never stops trying to improve himself or fight for what he thinks is right. His stubborn idealism has him cling to the man he strives to be, never to let go. Never to fall into pessimism and cynicism, never to allow what he is to deter what he is determined to be - to live up to his own reputation. For all of the above traits, both good and bad, Lord Vaughan puts a lot of stock in Rohan. His stubborn idealism combined with his human faults plant him as a realistic moral anchor for the Bludgeoner of Redford. Rohan is also one of the few men under Oswallt's command on a personal, and friendly basis with him. Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Humans Category:Ariilyth Category:Cyborgs Category:Haillics Category:Artificial Revolution Characters Category:Athrugadhi Category:Military Category:Skolr's characters Category:MACE Personnel